Sobre una repentina decisión
by ISayPurr
Summary: Seguramente, el mundo estaba tan conmocionado como Sakuno después de escuchar la bomba que Ryoma Echizen había soltado en las noticias tras ganar la Copa del Maestro


¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores amantes del tenis!

Aquí ISayPurr con su primera historia de Prince of Tennis que espera, de todo corazón, les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Sobre una repentina decisión.**

Periodísticamente hablando, en la carrera como tenista profesional de Echizen Ryoma existían tres hechos que consiguieron conmocionar profundamente al mundo: en primer lugar, su repentino noviazgo con la chica de las eternas trenzas ya que siempre había parecido ignorarla; en segundo lugar, la boda que celebraron a sus 22 años de edad y que, por su juventud, sacudió a las masas; en tercer lugar, el anuncio oficial que, hacía tres horas Echizen Ryoma, había hecho después de ganar la Copa del Maestro. Se retiraba del tenis profesional. Oficialmente.

Su esposa, Sakuno Ryuzaki, lo había visto por la televisión, desde el hotel, ya que, por primera vez en años, Ryoma le había pedido que no acudiera a verlo al partido. Ella comprendió, o eso pensaba, hasta que vio el anuncio.

Ryoma seguía siendo un misterio a ratos para ella aunque casi siempre podía leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Sin embargo, en ningún momento le mencionó aquello. Recogió las piernas sobre el sillón y se colocó en posición fetal con las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era su culpa. Ryoma dejaba el deporte que tanto amaba por su culpa. El llanto aumentó considerablemente su intensidad. Su hermoso pelo castaño rojizo se deslizó por su silueta, pegándose a su rostro allá por donde pasaban las lágrimas.

Pero no pudo seguir mucho tiempo sintiéndose miserable porque comenzaron a tocar el timbre de la puerta con tanta insistencia que sus lágrimas pararon y se sentó del golpe debido al susto. Dirigió la mirada a la puerta, ¿quién podía ser? Ryoma aun tardaría unos veinte minutos en volver. Tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta.

- ¿Ah? – parpadeó sorprendida.- ¿Momo-chan? – susurró, al momento abrió, pero nada más abrir el pestillo el moreno se abalanzó sobre la puerta y ella retrocedió asustada.

- ¡ECHIZEN RYOMA! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HA SIDO ESO!? – exclamó.

- Momo-chan, no seas tan impulsivo. Has asustado a Sakuno-chan, nya – detrás de Momoshiro aparecieron Eiji y Oishi, la Golden Pair del legendario Seigaku.- Lo sentimos mucho, Sakuno-chan, no pudimos detenerlo.

- Ah... – intentó recobrarse de la sorpresa.- No pasa nada...

- ¿Cómo estás? Desde que Echizen comenzó el Torneo de la Copa Maestro no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar contigo – puntualizó Oishi, pasando a la sala.

Sakuno se mordió el labio. De la última vez que se habían visto hacía más de cuatro meses. Suspiró. Ryoma y ella habían intentado mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible para evitar el acoso de los medios, pero su esposo parecía haberlo olvidado al hacer aquel anuncio. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tantos meses teniendo cuidado, tantos meses pendiente de todas las revistas y programas de cotilleo para ver si los habían descubierto...

- Bien – sonrió, falsamente.

Incluso Momoshiro se dio cuenta de su mentira, pero no pudieron replicar porque en aquel momento sonó de nuevo el timbre.

Sakuno abrió de nuevo la puerta y parpadeó más sorprendida aún que antes si es que aquello era posible: en el pasillo del hotel se encontraba el antiguo Seigaku al completo, ¡incluso Tezuka estaba allí!

- Sakuno-san, ¿está Echizen en casa? – preguntó el hombre de los anteojos, Sakuno contuvo un enorme suspiro.

- Aún no ha llegado, Inui-san.

- Entonces, tú puedes darnos una explicación – sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral cuando Fuji habló y abrió sus preciosos ojos azules para observarla con más intensidad.- ¿Por qué ha anunciado Echizen que deja el tenis?

Mordió de nuevo su labio. ¿Qué debía decirles? ¿Les contaba la verdad de una vez por todas? Aunque, bien observado, ¿tan sorprendidos estaban por el anuncio de Ryoma que ninguno se había dado cuenta por sí solo?

- No creo que mi esposa os pueda proporcionar una respuesta y menos si seguís atosigándola de esa manera.

La fría voz sonó detrás de todos los atractivos tenistas por lo que se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un Ryoma de 25 años cuyos dorados ojos reflejaban exactamente la molestia y casi enfado que sentía en aquel momento por llegar al hotel y encontrarse con toda aquella panda de cotillas en la puerta de su apartamento.

- Si queríais una explicación debisteis venir directamente a verme a mí – masculló, pasando entre ellos y entrando en la casa saludando a Sakuno con un casto beso en la comisura del labio que hizo que la mujer se sonrojara con furia.

Una vez que el Seigaku al completo estuvo dentro, Sakuno cerró la puerta y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar té. No estaban en Japón, pero a fin de cuentas eran japoneses.

- Lo hubiéramos hecho si no nos hubieras estado evitando durante todo el Torneo, ¡ni siquiera pudimos ver a Sakuno-chan durante todo este tiempo! – se quejó Eiji dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

Ryoma los miró de hito en hito, deteniéndose en Tezuka. Le había sorprendido verlo allí también a él ya que de Momoshiro y Eiji se lo esperaba, ¿pero y los demás? ¿Tan impactante les había resultado la noticia? Bueno, al parecer sí.

- ¿Qué queréis saber?

Nunca le había gustado andarse con rodeos y aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

- Creo que es bastante evidente – espetó Inui.

- ¿¡Por qué has dejado el tenis, Ryoma!?

De nuevo el explosivo Momoshiro al ataque. Ryoma miró a su mejor amigo con fastidio, ni siquiera a él le había contado su gran secreto y no porque se avergonzara ni mucho menos, sino porque quería evitar precisamente lo que estaba pasando. Quizás había calculado mal. Quizás lo había hecho de la peor manera posible. Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros llegó a saber por qué mi padre dejó el tenis profesional tan joven? – preguntó, de repente, cambiando repentinamente de tema... o eso les pareció a todos menos a Sakuno que en ese momento colocaba las tazas de té sobre la mesa.

Ryoma la miró intensamente y ella asintió, yendo directamente hasta él. Ryoma extendió la mano donde una alianza de oro brilló para tomar la de su esposa y entrelazó sus dedos ásperos debido al deporte con los suaves y delicados de ella.

Los espectadores se sorprendieron un poco. Ryoma nunca había sido muy bueno mostrando sus sentimientos y nunca le había importado no serlo, pero con Sakuno llevaba bastantes años haciendo un especial esfuerzo.

No es que fuera especialmente romántico, pero sí era constante, fiel y la amaba. La amaba más que al tenis. Porque Sakuno le dio a su vida lo que le faltaba y él no había notado. Porque el tenis nunca lo llenó por completo. Por eso había tomado aquella decisión sin decirle nada.

- No. La verdad es que Nanjirou-sama siempre mantuvo el motivo en secreto – reconoció Takashi al ver que nadie más respondía.

Entonces, el joven de ojos dorados tomó aire. Se acercaba la bomba.

- Lo dejó porque mi madre estaba embarazada. De mí.

La información, al parecer, costó que entrara en los cerebros de los que, antaño, fueron sus sempais y tanto le enseñaron del tenis y la vida. No reaccionaron hasta que pasaron varios minutos. Sakuno posó sus ojos carmín en él, repentinamente preocupada, pero Ryoma le dio un leve apretón como señal de que todo iba a salir bien. Ella suspiró de nuevo y llevó instintivamente la mano libre a su levemente abultado vientre.

Y, entonces, la información llegó a la zona del cerebro donde se procesaba y se comprendía ayudada por el acto de Sakuno.

- Ah... ah, ¿¡AH!?

La sorpresa los dominó a todos excepto a Tezuka e Inui, quienes se mostraron levemente sorprendidos y con sus ojos recorrieron la figura de Sakuno, notándolo entonces. ¿Cómo habían estado tan ciegos?

- Además, no voy a dejar el tenis – continuó diciendo.- Volveremos a Japón, a casa. Conseguiré el puesto de entrenador del Seigaku – aseguró.- Y, por supuesto, entrenaré a mi hijo y llegará a ser el mejor del mundo. Como su padre, como su abuelo.

- Ryoma-kun, aún no sabemos si es niño o niña – le recordó Sakuno, debido al Torneo se había saltado varias citas con el ginecólogo.

- Las niñas también juegan al tenis, Sakuno.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sonrió y él acarició su largo y suave cabello. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que el Seigaku se recuperó del shock inicial para responder a todas las preguntas que, muy seguramente, llegarían como un bombardeo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones ^^ Si es bien recibido probablemente escriba más sobre esta pareja.

**Buenos días** & Buenas tardes & _Buenas noches_.


End file.
